Peeping Tom
by dying.to.find.out
Summary: Lily and James are plagued by a 'Peeping Tom'...in more ways than one. Yet another L/J one-shot...enjoy.


**A/N: This just wandered aimlessly into my brain early this morning and wouldn't leave me alone all day…so I'm writing it out in the hopes that it will leave me in peace. Lily and James are plagued by a "Peeping Tom". In more ways than one.**

"Who's the sweetest little boy in the whole wide world? You are!" Lily Potter cooed happily at her six-month-old son. She ruffled his wispy jet-black hair and kissed his forehead. The baby giggled at her and reached for her hair, tugging gently on it.

"Now, now, Harry, you know Mummy doesn't like that," Lily admonished gently, pulling her son's fingers away from her hair. Harry looked slightly put out, but quickly returned to giggles as Lily produced a little toy Snitch, given to Harry by his very generous Uncle Padfoot.

James Potter entered the room, carrying two cups of steaming hot tea.

"Milk and two teaspoons of sugar, just the way you like it, Lily dear," he said cheerily to his wife, setting the two teacups on the table and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Thank you, James," Lily grinned at her husband. "Be a dear and entertain Harry for a while, would you?" She passed her son and his tiny stuffed Snitch over to the messy-haired man and picked up her cup of tea. Inhaling the sweet scent of the dark liquid, she closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. She took a sip, opening her eyes to see clearly the room around her.

The sitting room was modestly furnished, mismatched chairs and a squashy blue couch making up a cosy sitting area. A tattered old rug lay on the wooden floor under a beat-up wooden coffee table. An old upright piano stood in one corner, sheet music flung across the accompanying bench. Light, flowy curtains in a pale blue shade framed the large bay window, through which you could see the rosebushes Lily had planted lovingly in front of the house, and a pair of thin red eyes….

Wait, thin red eyes?!

Lily spluttered, and barely managed to swallow her tea instead of spraying it all over the room. She glanced over at her husband, who was playing happily with Harry, his cup of tea sitting forgotten on the coffee table.

"James," she said calmly and rationally, taking another sip of her lukewarm tea.

James managed to tear his eyes away from their young son to look at his wife. "Yes, Lily, darling dearest love of my life?"

"He's back," Lily said simply.

"Again?!" James exclaimed, a distraught look playing upon his handsome features. "That's gotta be, what, the third time this week?"

"At least," Lily agreed emphatically.

James sighed and set Harry down in a corner of the sofa, handed him his toy Snitch to keep him occupied, then crossed over the room to the window. He stood there, watching the owner of those thin red eyes.

"It's him all right," he conceded. "You know, I almost feel sorry for him, being right there and not being able to see us…._almost_." He emphasized the last word and returned to his wife and son on the squashy couch.

Lily shivered involuntarily. "I know what you mean…still, it's just….creepy."

James put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "I know, Lily," he said softly. "I know."

"Ew, he's sticking his nose all over the window again!" cried Lily in dismay. "There is nothing I hate more than having to clean the Dark Lord's nose prints off my windows." She pouted.

James once again crossed the room and knelt in front of the window so he was face to face with Voldemort, except for the thin pane of glass that separated them.

"You know, he has really big nostrils," he commented airily, causing Lily to laugh uproariously behind him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of that thin pane of glass, Lord Voldemort was getting increasingly more frustrated. He knew that the Potters had lived here in this tiny cottage in Godric's Hollow last year, knew it was their last known address, knew they must still be here. Curse that Fidelius Charm! He muttered angrily to himself as his thin red eyes scanned the room in front of him. He looked over the blue couch, the piano, the coffee table, the two cups of tea sitting on that table.

Damn! They must be out…again. Why were those insufferable Potters never home?! Giving up for the day, he stood up and dusted his robes off. He stuck his tongue out at the empty sitting room, and stalked away huffily.

Inside the "empty" sitting room, Lily and James were laughing hysterically at Voldemort's childishness, while Harry, oblivious to the fact that a Dark wizard bent on killing him had been staring at them through the window, giggled and waved his stuffed Snitch around.

"This never gets old," Lily finally managed to gasp out in between her laughter.

"Never," James agreed breathily.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then both burst out into laughter once again.

**A/N: So? What'd you think? This was inspired by Professor Flitwick in PoA, **

**"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

**I'm sure this has probably been done before, but this is my take on it. Hope you enjoyed it, and please please please, click that convenient little button down there? Yeah, that one, the one that says "review"? It's a great button. You should try it. No really, you should. Stay in school, kids.**


End file.
